Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a solid-state image sensor, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-19536 proposes an image capturing apparatus in which a solid-state image sensor is mounted on a package. With this image capturing apparatus, in order to suppress an increase in the size of a mounting board mounting the image capturing apparatus, a connection terminal that is connected to an output amplifier of the solid-state image sensor is arranged in a corner of the solid-state image sensor, and the connection terminal is electrically connected to a pin arranged in a corner of the package.